Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by Sonic2978
Summary: Shana and Yuji reminisce back to their first Christmas as a couple. Their first kiss under the mistletoe. AU, short Christmas one-shot.


It was a pretty cold winter day in Misaki today. Misaki City had received a pretty heavy snowfall over night that had left the streets and roads covered, so school had been cancelled for the day as a result. I was upstairs in my bedroom reading a book enjoying the day off from school. I was wrapped up in a cozy warm white sweater and black pants with a big and fluffy blanket. Needless to say, I was very comfortable and warm. But unlike me where I got to stay home, my mother still had to go in for work, so I was alone at the house today. That is, until I heard a knock at the door downstairs.

I opened the door and was shocked to my boyfriend standing behind it. "Yuji!"

"Hi!" He smiled waving.

He pressed his lips softly to my forehead when I smiled back and let him inside where he took off his coat and scarf. That's when I crossed my arms, rhythmically tapping my shoulder and began glaring in his direction when he turned around. I was in scolding mode.

"What's with the glare?" He asked with an amused tone and half smile.

"You're an idiot!" I said sternly.

"Ouch." He winced as if he was in pain and held his heart. "What's with the insult?"

"You knew how cold it was today!" I scolded. "Yet, you still decided it would be smart for you to walk over here despite how freezing it is outside! You could have caught a cold on the way over here!"

"Please." He softly put his hands on my arms smiling. "There was no way I was going to spend my day out of a school to see and not spend the day with my lovely and beautiful girlfriend."

I couldn't help sigh at his stupidity for walking here on such a cold day but ultimately smile at what he said. I walked up to him placing my hands against his chest, standing on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

"You're lucky I love you." I said smiling, before going into a pout. "Otherwise, if we weren't dating right now, I would be so much harder on you than I am right now." I pecked his cheek.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer smiling. "I'm glad you're worried about me, Shana. Really." He pecked my forehead. "But I wanted to spend the day with you since school's cancelled today."

"Sometimes, I think you're a bit too sweet." I giggled before I placed kissed him again.

"Well, that's because I have such a fantastic and pretty girlfriend to be sweet too." He gave a smug look.

I couldn't help but blush and look away abruptly in slight embarrassment which caused him to laugh a bit and peck my cheek. I left his arms and began to walk into the kitchen, before I looked back at him smiling.

"I'm going to us some hot tea." I said. "You can go ahead upstairs if you'd like."

He nodded when I walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes or so later, I finished making the tea and went upstairs to my room where I found my boyfriend laying on the floor next to my small table with his hands under his head and his eyes closed. He must have dozed off waiting for me.

"Geez, this boy..." I sighed, but I smiled at the sight. I set the tray down on the table and shook him awake. "Hey, Yu-chan."

His beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open when I woke him up and sit up stretching.

"Sorry about that, I guess I dozed off waiting for you." I said nervously.

My Yuji was too cute sometimes, a reason why I loved him so much. I handed him his cup of tea as we began to engage in conversation. Soon though, we ran out of things to talk about and the room fell into complete silence. Though, it didn't last for long when I heard Yuji laugh slightly at something.

"What are you laughing about over there?" I asked.

He chuckled again before taking another sip of his tea and smiled. "I was just thinking about the first Christmas you and I had together after becoming a couple."

I instantly blushed as I recalled that memory. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The first time Yuji and I shared a kiss under the Mistletoe.

* * *

 _ **~Several Years Ago - Yuji's POV~**_

I was hosting a Christmas party at my house this year with all of our friends from school as well as Shana and her mother. I opened the door when I heard a knock, with both Shana and her mother, Harumi standing on the other side.

"Hey, Harumi. Shana." I greeted smiling.

"Good evening, Yuji." Harumi greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harumi."

They both walked through the door before Harumi walked to the living room where everyone else was, but Shana stayed with me by the door. I turned back, both of us smiling. Both of us with faint blushes on our faces.

"Merry Christmas, Shana." I said softly and lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Yuji." She said with the same tone.

She walked toward me a bit before looking toward the living room to make sure no one was there and softly kissed me on the lips with me returning her kiss. It's only been several months since Shana and I had started dating, so she, as well as me to some extent, was still nervous with kissing me in front of other people. But it didn't matter me, her nervousness would fade away over time. This was also a specil Christmas for us, as it was the first one her and I were having together as a couple.

She pulled away as I softly kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her before we made our short journey to the living room where everyone else was waiting and the festivities began. Everyone was having a good time during the party. We ate a Christmas dinner, watched Christmas movies, told Christmas stories and did other things. It was good to see everyone having a fun time.

Both Shana and I were sitting close together the entire time and she would sneak a small peck to my cheek or occasional lips when nobody was looking. Though since we were having fun talking and laughing with each other as well as with everyone else, we hadn't noticed what was hanging above us.

We saw that everyone in the room, including our mothers all had smug grins on their faces. We both instantly grew nervous. We noticed when Sato was pointing upward toward the ceiling. Mine and Shana's eyes grew wide at what was above us. Ogata was standing behind us with a mischievious grin on her face holding a mistletoe above our heads.

Both Shana and I began blushing madly when we saw that. We knew there was no way out of this considering both Tanaka and Ike decided to play dirty and block the entry way to the hallway.

So reluctantly, Shana and I faced each other and leaned in slowly until we both locked lips and kissed. We heard everyone in the room applaud and cheer. Soon we pulled away after, where I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You all planned that from the beginning didn't you?" Shana asked still blushing.

"Yep!" Hirai grinned.

"You're all terrible people..." She blushed looking away slightly when the room burst out into laughter.

But I was glad everyone had planned that. It was after that moment, Shana was no longer nervous to kiss me around other people.

* * *

 _ **~Back to Present - Shana's POV~**_

I smiled blushing as I reminisced back to that Christmas eve night when I felt Yuji wrap an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I remember that night so well." He smiled. "That was what made you no longer nervous to kiss me around other people."

I nodded smiling. "I remember it too. It was also our first Christmas as a couple. That has a special place in my heart." I softly placed one of my hands on his and smiled at him lovingly.

I leaned up slowly and placed my lips against his and kissed softly afterwards pressing the side of my head to his chest softly. That's a Christmas eve night I would always remember.


End file.
